Flashbacks of the past
by I'mGoode
Summary: click title for a summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a preview of my first FanFic, that I won't actually delete. The other ones that i deleted were going nowhere, and if you liked them, i'm sorry I did delete them. Anyways, i'll have the first chapter up soon, this is JUST a preview of what to expect. If you think you may like it then you should add me to your favorites. Message me if you have any questions. **

**The preview: **

**When the girls of gallagher academy join the boys at blackthorne academy there will be major Zammie. Zach and Cammie spy on Rachel Morgan(cam's mom for those who don't remember), and Zach's Uncle/Guardian Jake. Why did they give Zach and Cammie memory loss tea before spy school? Were they really together before spy school? Will they be able to dig deep and remember their past?**

**Reviews please. do you think I should write the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yes, I realize that the characters are out of character kind of. Well, if you don't like it then noone's forcing you to read my story. That's why it's called FANFICTION. I'll write the story however I want. If you have any idea's i'm open for hearing them. I like reviews, so review! Tell me if & how you like it. I also Appologize for not updating soooner. I've been super duper busy these days with it being summer and all. thanx.. xoxo me:)  
**

**&disclaimer- I don't own Gallagher Girls. I feel it's stupid to put these up, but everyone else does, so I kind of feel like I should. & that's the only disclaimer i'm putting throughout the whole story.**

"I can't believe we're going to Blackthorne! Oh my goodness. We're going to see the boys!" Bex, my best friend since 7th grade and roommate, squeeled to me as we were walking down the halls of our school. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, it's a school for spies and if your reading this we assume that you have level 4 clearence. We are walking to the hellicopter pad because we just found out that we (the juniors) are spending a whole semester there. Mom, the headmistress of Gallagher, said we might have to stay there longer, though.

On the hellicopter we met up with our other roommates, and best friends Macey and Liz, along with the other Juniors, Mr. Joe Soleman, and Mom. The ride to blackthorne was 72 minutes and 3 seconds. We were blindfolded so we couldn't see anything, so for all I know we could've been going in circles and the school could be 5 minutes away. Or it could be really 72 minutes and 3 seconds. Either way i'm glad to get out of the hellicopter. When the hellicopter doors opened I seen Dr. Steve and heard a faint "Excellent." I rolled my eyes at this, that guy needs a new catch phrase."You're here, now come with me, but be silent."

led us to a door by the dining halls stage. We walked to the back of it and hid behing a curtain. All we have to do is listen to now and wait for him to call us out there. "Everyone just finished dinner, but I asked them to stay seated for your arrival. Most of them don't know your coming yet."

He walked up to the podium and started his speech to the boys. The first part I ignored, it wasn't really anything to do with us. Probably just something they did every year at the starte of a new semester. "Okay boys," he started, okay this is where I really pay attention. "Some of you know why we're here" He scanned the room and let his eyes linger on one particular table. A table with people I recognized well. Zach Smirked at , Grant winked, and Jonas smiled. There was another boy I didn't recognize there too, smiling."But most of you don't." he continued on. "I have an announcement to make." He looked at us and we started walking out. "The Juniors from the Gallagher Academy are staying here for the semester. Now last year boys didn't trust girls, and vice versa. We are all spies in training for the United States, For America. Trust Eachother. and that's all I have to say. Have a Excellent rest of the day. Everyones dismissed."

All the boys greeted us when we were walking to our room. Some smiled, some smirked, some winked, and some were very perveted, like grabbing butts. They may be spies, but they're also BOYS. I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, I just wanted to go to the room unnoticed. So that's what I did, and being a pavement artist, it's not hard. I just became invisible. I got out of the big mob of people and started walking back to the rooms. That was until a hand came out of a secret passageway and pulled me in. Then I was looking straight into bright green eyes. Zachs...

"Gallagher Girl" he smirked. "miss me?" he teased.

"No" I lied. He replied "Yes you have. You've been thinking about my mad kissing skills right?" he asked.

"No I haven't." I said getting irritated, but I won't let that show on my face because then he'll know i'm lying to him. Then he picked me up, spun me, and kissed me. Woah, unexpected much? And we stood there kissing for 4 minutes 16 seconds. He kissed me. I let him kiss me. And I kissed him back.

I've missed you too, Gallagher girl." he smiled. I had to ask "Is Blackthorne boy.. Zachary Goode really smiling?" he laughed and kissed my forhead and i put my hands around his neck. And we stood like that for almost an hour, just talking and catching up.

Zachary Goode... he's mysterious. It's annoying, but at the same time it's..... sexy. Have you ever hated someone so much that you love them? Well that's the situation here. He gets on my last nerve, the smirking, how he never tells me anything, how he points to himself and says 'spy'. But I love how he has that Sexy mysterious side to him, and then he has that sweet side, and the 'i'm so slick' side.

We were about to leave when we heard voices. They were coming from the headmasters office. My mom and some other guy were talking. "That's not the point Jake." she said. "I'd tell her if I wanted her to know, but i'm not 'cause I don't. I wouldn't have given her tea if I wanted her to remember. She was hurt. She missed him and He missed her. It was best for them both."

I looked at Zach, who motioned for me to 'slowly and quietly' move torward him. So I did. We walked toward the voices. There was a vent leading to the office I hadn't noticed before because Zach was leaning on it. We peeked in and I saw My mom with some guy I didn't recognize, arguing about something.

"Zach and Cammie both deserve to know the truth. I regret it, I thought you would to?" he said. Oh gosh. They were talking about me and Zach. A million and one questions popped up in my head. Why were we given tea? when? What's going on? Who's that guy? What's mom hiding?

"No" mom said looking more and more angry. "I'll think about it... okay? But I don't agree with telling them just yet. Cammie will be dissapointed in me. I wouldn't be suprised if she never talked to me again after or IF she ever found out." she sighed.

"And Zach won't be mad at me? Of course they'll both be mad. After they've cooled off they'll be fine. They can get over it." he said.

And with that they both walked out of the office and went outside.

**whatcha think? sorry it took so long. well i have chapter 2 done. so hopefully ill update soon. :) love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: First of all, i'd like to say Thank you so much. This is my first story and everyone liked it so far.. from what I read in the reviews. Thanks to people who did review. well everyone wanted chapter 2 so.... here it is.**

**Zachary Goode-pov.**

I heard my uncle talking with Cammie's mom, Rachel. My uncle told me some stuff that he wasnt supposed to, but I'm sure he only gave me 2 percent of the story. Is that why their fighting? Did she find out I knew something? I barely knew anything anyways. But I'm going to find out. And with Cammie by my side, it'll be helpful. Anyways, this involves her too so I should let her help anyways. Spies always need backup. I should get jonas and grant to help. I already know Cammie wants to find out and get her best friends involved, too, I don' t need to be all edward cullen mind reader to figure that out. She never backs down. Niether do I. We're both the best in our classes, not to be concieted or anything, it's just the truth.

Cammie walked out of my secret passageway I found in 7th grade with me following close behind. Only me, jonas, and grant know about it, and a few other people from different classes, but she's the only Gallagher girl. Later on i'll probably show her my favorite one, that noone but me knows about. I'm here alot. I guess that's because my parents are mia, so my uncle, jake takes care of me. He and are really close, so we're here most of the time.

Cammie turned around on me and started beating me with questions. She always thinks I know something, but it's kind of true. Most of the time anyways. I mean, come on. I AM a SPY. Spies know things they aren't supposed to. "Who was that guy my mom was talking to?" she asked. "What do you know? You know something don't you? What are they, and you, not telling me?"

"First of alll, dang. How many questions do you have for me?.... wait, don't answer that. The guy in there is my uncle. Jake Goode. I live with him.. he's a teacher here, and best friends with Dr. Steve. I'll tell you what I know, but it's not much at all." I told her and she replied "okay just tell me, Zach." getting irritated are we? maybe I should have more fun with this while I can .

"Well Gallagher girl. I'd tell you, but I don't wanna. I'm gonna lie because i'm a spy and that's what we do. Lie. So i'm gonna say, I know nothing. whatsoever are you talking about?.. OUCH!" She grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I looked back at her, she was glaring at me looking fed up. She's so cute when she's mad. II just wanna kiss her. So I did. And she kissed me back. Not for long though, because she realized I distracted her.

"Zach, Please tell me what you know. Or else." she smiled sweetly. I know you know what they were talking about so just go on with telling me. what were they talking about?"

"Alright. Cam... All I know is that when we were little, like 5.. we were best friends. Before we came to spy schools we knew each other. A year before we went out. & when we came here we were givin memory erase tea. I don't know why. or anything else. I want to find out. And I know you do too. So get ready, i'll meet you outside your room at 12 30." I said and walked away.

**Cameron Morgan-pov**

WOW. that's all I thought as Zach was walking away. I knew I'd be interrogated with questions when I get back. Oh, how I dread that. And as predicted I was bombarded with questions when the door opened. Yup, I didn't even get to open the door myself. Bex pulled me in while Liz held open the door. She shut it when we were all in. They bombarded me with the Q&A but first... We checked for bugs. Found 9, and 2 cameras. After we destroyed them I told them everything.

When I told them about Zach and I they were happy. They were even more excited when they found out about the mission tonight. Bex got the gadgets.... of course. Macey just had to get my oufit.... of course. And Liz got all the blueprints of the school. And then in came Zach and the boys.

**hopefully ill update sooon. i hope you liked it. i know its short.. but its late and i gotta wake up in the morning. sleepover tomorow so wont update. SORRY. reviews please:) any ideas? lemme hear em. next chapter: the mission. yay:) will they fiind anything? hopefully itll be a longer chapter. lol. **


End file.
